Derek C. Simmons
'''Derek C. Simmons '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Resident Evil 6. ''He is the National Security Adviser of U.S. President Adam Benford and leader of a group known as The Family. He was the one responsible for the nuclear destruction of Raccoon City and the bioterrorist attack on Tall Oaks which even infects the President as well. History Background Derek C. Simmons was born into a secretly historical important family. An ancestor of the Simmons line had been a founder of the secret organization known as The Family. This organization dedicated itself to controlling the world by working behind the scenes and manipulating governments, carving out their own wishes for the development of the Human race and world powers. As a descendant of the founder, Simmons eventually came into power as the head of The Family, giving him limitless resources at his disposal. Resident Evil 6 By 2012, issues began to arise Simmons. The first came in the form of the mercenary Jake Muller, the son of Albert Wesker. Simmons was informed about Jake's confirmed existence and how he was operating as a mercenary in Edonia, the birthplace of his mother. Considering the viral resistance of Jake's father, Simmons believed that Jake would have the same abilities and realized that the antibodies in his DNA could result in a possible vaccine for the C-Virus he had become so reliant on. As it was determined, Jake's blood could be used to variably enhance the C-Virus. In a twofold step to prevent any possibility of a vaccine for the C-Virus and making it more potent, he sent two most trusted sources to handle the situation. He sent Sherry, a now DSO Agent, to take Jake into custody and escort him personally to Simmons. At the same time, he sent Carla into Edonia to confirm that Jake indeed carried antibodies to the C-Virus as well as to make sure that Sherry and Jake successfully made it out of the country safely and alive. However, Simmons did not anticipated betrayal and both Sherry and Jake were ultimately taken by a B.O.W. that was made in secret when his Ada Wong realized the truth of what happened to Carla. Once Ustanak successfully subdued both targets, Simmons was informed by Carla that the two had gone missing and were likely killed in an explosion that occurred. It was unknown to Simmons at the time that both had been secretly transported to China so that Carla began working on the enhanced C-Virus on her own. Nearly six months after the failure in Edonia, Simmons had decided to take action against the U.S. President, Adam Benford. Adam had planned to reveal to the American people the truth behind the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and the government's involvement with B.O.W.'s. Simmons had become pertubed by Adam's insistence and repeatedly tried to convince him to refrain from revealing the truth, as this revelation made public would cause damage to the United States reputation and do harm to The Family's plans to keep stability for the country. However even with pressure from The Family, Adam was unfazed. Thus, Simmons put into motion a plan that would cause the death of the President and countless innocents. Lepotitsa, creatures that are capable of dispersing a gas that would cause a C-Virus infection and mutate those into Zombies, were strategically placed prior to the hatching all around Tall Oaks. However, a key component in the plan was United States Secret Service agent, Helena Harper. Simmons had Helena's younger sister, Deborah Harper, kidnapped and used her as motivation for Helena to follow his demands. Caring deeply for her sister's well-being and unaware that Deborah had already been sentenced to death by Simmons, Helena aided in the attack when Adam was visiting the campus of Ivy University in Tall Oaks, where he was to give a speech. Reporting a false alert over the agency radio channel, Helena provided an opening that left the President vulnerable, causing him to ultimately fall victim to the blue fog that engulfed the town and turned almost the entire population into Zombies. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Final Bosses Category:Mutated Characters Category:Perverts Category:Insectoid Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Scientists Category:Creators Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bosses Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Leaders Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters With Accelerated Healing Category:Master Manipulators Category:Delusional Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monsters Category:Extremists Category:Humanoids Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Eye Monsters Category:Perissodactyls Category:Mass Murderers